Noodles and Mustard
by AmTheLion
Summary: And it's another old one from quizilla. My first and so far only Max one shot.


**AmTheLion:** And it's another old one shot for the quizilla user hiroslove. This time it's on Max. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Noodles and mustard****  
(Max T. one shot)**

Walking true the streets of New York you look at all and everything you pass. You never been here before and you don't want to miss a thing. You made a deal with your parents that you'll meet them back at the hotel later, so you're free to go wherever you want. Then you bump into someone and you both fall on you buts. With a groan you look confused over at the other person. It's a boy, he's around your age, has short blond hair and when he opens his eyes and look back at you, you discover he has blue eyes like the sea. For a moment you just look surprised at each other. Then a huge smile comes over his face and he hurry to get on his feet before offering his hand to help you up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Are you ok?" You take his hand and let him help you on your feet again.

"Yeh I'm fine, thank you. And I didn't see where I was going either." He smiles and you gladly return it. He's cute, and a light blush appears on your cheeks.

"My name is Max, what's yours?"

"It's _____." You reply still with a little blush.

"Nice to meet you ______."

"Nice to meet you too Max."

It turns out your both bladders and both love noodles. Max takes you to the lab where his mom works and she updates your blade while you say hi to the All Starz.

"Where did you find this girl Max?" Rick asks.

"Well I kind of ran her down." A slight blush appears on his cheeks and you can't help but giggle a little.

"We ran each other down." You correct him with a smile. He smiles back and just then his mom returns with your updated blade.

"Hey let's have a match _______."

"Yeh that sound cool." You run up to the dish and make ready to battle.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Rick counts you down. You launch your blades into the dish and the match begins.

* * *

The match is exiting and for a while no one knows who the winner will be.

"Draciel, lets finish this." He goes in for a final attack and comes at you full force. For a moment you get a bit scared, not knowing what to do, but then it hits you. As he's about to strike, you barley slip away from his attack, making him spin out of the dish for using too much power.

"What? No way, what just happened?" He exclaims surprised. Rick and the others laugh.

"Seems she just played you Max." Rick says. Max blushes as he walks over to get his blade. You giggle too.

"Sorry" You smile at him.

"No problem _______. It was a fair match and the best one won." He smiles at you then gets an idea.

"Hey since I lost the battle lunch is on me, what do you say _______?" He asks still smiling.

"That would be great." Then you two are of to get something to eat. You end up in a restaurant and both order noodles.

* * *

"Hey _______ have you tried to have mustard on them, it's really awesome you should try." He put some on his own and hands you the bottle. You hesitate.

"I don't know, I don't really like mustard. But ok I'll try." You smile and put a little of it on one side of the noodles. Then you take a bite, tasting it. He's right, it is awesome. You give him a bright smile.

"This is amazing. Thanks for telling me Max." You say brightly.

"No problem." He smiles and you have a lot of fun talking and eating your lunch.

* * *

It's been a few mounts since you first meet Max. You made a deal with your parents that you could stay with the All Starz. You had a lot of fun on the time you've been there, and you learned lots of new stuff about blading. Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the temperature is just perfect. You're outside when Max comes walking up to you.

"Hi ______ I was wondering, can I speak to you." You look curious at him. He seems really serious and you worry that something is wrong.

"Sure Max what is it?" You ask. He sits down besides you and looks at the sky.

"I've been thinking for a long time now, and I discovered something." You keep looking at him.

"And what is that Max?" you ask. He bites his lover lip, now he seems nervous.

"Well you see, I-I think I've fallen in love with you." You get so surprised you just stare at him. Then his words sink in and a huge smile comes over you lips.

"Really? You really love me Max?" He looks at you, surprised of the happy tone in your voice. When he sees the huge smile on your face he smiles you.

"Yes I love you ______." He repeats. You just throw yourself at him making him land on his back with you on top of him.

"I love you too Max." He laugh and hugs you back. Then you let go and look each other in the eyes. He smiles.

"We have to celebrate. Noodles time." You laugh.

"Yey with mustard on." You add while smiling. You both laugh, then you lean down and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at you with a bright blush on his face. Then he leans in and gives you a light kiss on the lips.

"Yeh noodles and mustard."

**

* * *

  
****AmTheLion:** That was it, my first and so far only Max one shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
